Gigo's Story
by Rojaru
Summary: Inspired by the "Gigo" Card series. The story alluded by a series of cards showing a bipedal Lizardman, from a small child to adulthood and his adventures. This is the story of Gigo's life, from Gigobyte, Gagagigo, and so forth. His destiny, his life, and his downfall.
1. Girl Meets Lizard

A small, bipedal reptillian creature wandered within a dark forest. It was injured and bruised. The small reptile had light green skin, as one would expect from a lizard, purple claws on his fingers and toes, while also having spikes potruting from his knees, elbows and two on each shoulder. His head was straight, and almost cubic, with sharp teeth, most prominently on his lower jaw. The most distinctive trait, however, was his pupiless, orange eyes.

The only thing that went through this lizard's head were the words told to him by the people from his village.

"You are evil"

those three simple words rang inside his head constantly. He has never been called that. Why did he? Oh, of course. He had quite the temper. Anytime someone would insult him, he would get into a fight. Even before running away, he had just finished fighting a group of children who harrased him. He hasn't lost. But he didn't win either. He lost his home, even if he had no one to return to, he lost a place full of food and water for days, even though getting any required hard labor. Infact, thinking about it now, perhaps it was better to abandon that place and go on his own. Have his own adventure. Live his life the way he wants it.

"I'm hungry..." Yet, taking some food with him couldn't have hurt either.

The small reptile walked and walked under the moonlight, looking for something to eat.

Suddenly, he heard someone.

The small reptile quickly jumped into a bush, hiding. He waited to see who was passing by.

A young girl, appearing around the age of 16, with long, flowing sky blue hair, and blue eyes, was passing by. She wore a brown coat with a hood over her green, black striped shirt that had, what appeared to be, a belt across her stomach, with what resembled to be a large brush hanging on the belt. She also wore a small dark blue skirt, exposing her legs, and finally, wore brown boots. The girl held a blue staff with a crystal attached to the tip of the staff, which had a crescent shape.

The girl looked around, appearing worried "Oh, I'm late...this is what happens when I take too long practicing. I fall asleep and it's nighttime!" The girl complained. It appeared she didn't do well in the darkness "I wish Dharc was here...atleast he'd be able to see through all this...darkness...or atleast Hiita or Lyna, they could light the way for me!".

"Oh..." The lizard was amazed. He heard stories of humans, but he never saw one! This is a human. He wanted to get closer to get a better look, but what if she's dangerous?.

_*CRACK*_

The lizard accidentally stepped on a twig, breaking it and startling the girl.

"Kyaa!" The girl shrieked, adorably, as she quickly turned to face the source of the sound "Stay back! I may be small, frail and ridiculously weak, but I can drown you! I'm dangerous!" The girl threatened whatever caused the noise, and the small lizard exited from the bushes.

"Don't hurt me, human" The lizard spoke to the girl, clutching onto its wounded right arm.

"Huh? Who are you? What are you?" The girl put down her staff, looking at the small thing. It couldn't possible be dangerous, right? It was oddly...cute.

"Hmph!" The lizard turned its head away from the girl, ignoring her "I have no reason to answer someone like you!" The lizard rudely replied.

The girl kneeled down, giving a rather annoyed expression, but hiding it under a fake smile, as she pulled the lizard's scaley cheeks "Oi, is that a way to talk to a lady, eh?" The girl pulled harder, causing the lizard to flail his arms in pain.

"Ah! Okay, okay! Stop! It hurts!" The lizard begged the girl, as she pulled even harder.

"Say, "I'm sorry for being rude, Eria-sama", go on. I'll wait for your cheeks to rip off" It was like she was a completely different person than before...

"What?! I'm not saying something like tha-...!" Another squeeze was all the girl needed to stop him "I'm sorry for being rude, Eria-sama! Now stop! My skin is not enforced steel!" After being released, the lizard kneeled on the ground, looking down depressed. His pride was broken by the first human he ever witnessed. How pitiful of him.

The girl, Eria, looked at the lizard in amazement at how much that mere apology made him so deeply depressed "Err...are...are you okay there...?" Eria heard the lizard's stomach grumble before he could reply "Oh...are you hungry, little guy?" Eria asked the lizard, who turned around to face her, and nodded in reply. "Come with me then, I'll feed you, as compensation for squeezing your cheeks" Eria extended her hand towards the lizard, who stood back up, but clutched his arm instead of grabbing her arm.

"My name is Gigo..." The lizard, Gigo, said "But everyone called me Gigobyte, because they think I have a small jaw compared to most reptiles".

"Gigo...Awww" Eria's eyes sparkled as she lifted Gigo into the air "That name suddenly makes you adorable~" Eria spun around while holding Gigo in her hands, much to his dismay.

"H-...Hey! Put me down!" Gigo shouted at Eria, as she nonchalantly let him go, dropping him onto the ground "Oww...".

"Let's go now!" Eria declared pointing in a direction.

"But didn't you say before you couldn't see because it was too dark?" Gigo said, interrupting Eria's sudden burst of energy.

"..." Suddenly, Eria herself kneeled down, looking at the ground, depressed "I am worthless and pathetic...".

"Hey...are you okay...?" Gigo asked Eria, slowly walking over to her "I...uh...I can see in the dark...so..." Suddenly, Eria rose up, grabbing and lifting Gigo once more.

"You must be a gift from the Gods! Here to save me from this disasterous situation!".

"I don't believe in the existence of Gods!" Gigo suddenly shouted at Eria, almost out of impulse "There are no Gods in this world! Only Demons!" Eria silently put down Gigo, and didn't say a thing. Gigo sighed, clutching his arm again "This is...Just lead the way." Gigo told Eria, as she did as told.

A while has passed, but they evantually reached Eria's house. A small wooden house outside the woods, located near a lake, only an hour away from a town that could be seen from the distance. The house appeared as the traditional look a house one would expect it to have. Windows, a chimney and a door.

"Well, this is it! My humble something to do with a bow!" Eria said, inviting Gigo into her house, openning the door for him.

The inside was also rather simple. It had one bed, a wooden table, with four chairs surrounding it. Candles to light up the house, and, of course, a fireplace. Closets and a backdoor. It also had shelves with many books lined in an alphabetic order. It could most likely fit around 10 people at best. It was a simple place, really.

"Now, find a place to make yourself comfortable and I'll fix you up something to eat, Gigobyte" Gigo appeared rather annoyed being called Gigobyte, simply letting out a grunt and walked to a chair, trying to get up on it.

Gigo jumped up and down, trying to climb up the chair. But he was too small to reach it. Seeing him try to get on it was simply adorable.

"_Awwww, and to think such a thing is mean_" Eria thought to herself, smiling and walking over to Gigo, lifting him up and helping him sit down on the chair "There, better?" Gigo nodded in reply to Eria, clutching his arm "Hmm...looks like you're quite hurt as well. Give me a moment, I'll put something to cook, then patch you up" Eria told Gigo, beginning to skin potatoes off their layers and placing them on a large metal spoon with a wooden handle. The spoon itself had holes in it, to let the fire, go through.

Placing the the potatos onto the metal spoon and carefully placing it inside the flaming fireplace, Eria left it inside to let it cook, as she walked back over to Gigo with bandages and other medical equipment.

"Now, show me your wounds" Eria told Gigo, as he extended his right arm to her. Eria held his small arm in her hand, looking over the bruises. "Well, this isn't too bad. I can fixed ya up in a jippy. Just don't move. It'll sting a bit." Eria proceeded to rub some medicine onto Gigo's bruises, causing him to flinch, due to them actually stinging.

A while has passed. Gigo's bruises were all patched up, covering his injuries with bandages. Eria put a plate of well cooked potatoes on the table for Gigo "Right! Eat up, Gigo!" Eria cheerfully exclaimed, as Gigo simply turned away from the food.

"Oi, what's the big idea? I cooked for you, so eat up!" Eria appeared rather annoyed with Gigo's behavior.

"I eat meat! Not these...ground growing...edible...things!"

"It's called vegetables" Eria snarked at Gigo's statement.

"It's still a ground growing edible thing!" Gigo appeared enraged with Eria. Eria sighed, and simply took the plate away, nochalantly walking to her bed and sitting on it.

"Oh, fine. More for me then." Eria said, grinning at Gigo "Tell me when you're ready to give to the...ground".

Gigo crossed his arms, looking confident in his ability to endure the hunger. "Suit yourself" Eria began eating while sitting on her bed, as Gigo as he simply looked away.

Gigo's stomach grumbled, this time louder than before. He looked away, embarrased, the scarlet blush being so obvious on his green skin. Eria simply giggled at this sight. A while longer passed, as Gigo fell asleep, his head lying against the table. Eria walked towards him, covering a plate with cooked potatoes on the table with another plate in order to preserve it, atleast until tommorow morning. She carried Gigo, and layed him on her bed, as she took off her coat and lied next to him, covering him and her with the blanket, and falling asleep.

End.


	2. A New Contract

"You are evil. Your heart will be tained with evil. Your soul and body succumb to the darkness. Your destiny, to become nothing, but a bringer of disaster"

Those haunting words woke Gigo up from his sleep. Startled, frightened and gasping for air. He noticed Eria standing next to his bed, looking at him, and noticed she was bleeding from her right arm, right on the surface with four claw marks on it. And noticed the blood on his claws.

"I...I didn't...mean to..." Gigo tried to apologize, but he was still startled by that dream.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Eria asked Gigo, kneeling towards him, despite bleeding from her right arm. She patted Gigo's head, comforting him "Is everything okay, Gigo?".

"I...I'm sorry..." Gigo apologized to Eria, who simply giggled in reply to this.

"What happened to you? Just yesterday you refused to even tell me your name, now you're apologizing?" Eria said, smiling at Gigo, looking at the wound on her arm "Don't worry about this. I'm the Water Charmer, so I already stopped the bleeding. So, no need to apologize".

"...Why?" Gigo asked in a faint voice "Why are you...so nice to me? What reason...do you have to do that? I'm just a...Reptile." Gigo couldn't understand this person. No one in his entire life ever bothered to do something like this. To reach out and help him. He always helped himself. After all, he had no friends or family to begin with, so he had to be capable of taking care of himself.

"Ah, don't be such a miserable pile of green. I have a reason to be nice. Y'see...Well...let me tell you a story first" Eria explained to Gigo, who looked at her oddly "You see, I am a Charmer, the Water Charmer, to be specific. One of the six Charmer destined to one day defeat an ultimate evil that will rise out of nothingness, and turn the world...into nothingness"

"...That is alot of heavy stuff for me to believe, right now" Gigo replied, sounding unamused.

"Oh? Are you saying I'm lying?" Eria appeared annoyed at Gigo's reply, walking over to the same medical equipment she used on Gigo yesterday to patch up her arm.

"I...I am not saying that. It's just that...what sort of "ultimate evil" are we talking about?" Gigo asked, curious about Eria's words.

"Well...I'm sure you heard of it but...do you know of the legendary...Five-Headed Dragon?" Simply hearing that name caused Gigo to shiver in fear. The Five-Headed Dragon, a legendary Dragon, said to be the most powerful Dragon in existence, and one of the strongest Monsters, even surpassing some of the known Gods of this realm. And one of the few Level 12 beings to exist in this world.

"T-...The Five-Headed Dragon...?! But...weren't his...his materials sealed away hundreds of years ago?!"

"Yes, they were. They are still being watched by the Dark Sage. However..." Eria paused for a moment, looking at Gigo "The Time Wizard predicted its return. Now, all 5 Materail are being heavily watched by more than just the Dark Sage. His apprentices and many allied forces are doing their best to ensure it is never released again. And so they have been, for the last 10 years. We, the Charmers, are specifically trained to control and dominate the six elements. Light, Dark, Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind. With it, we can defeat the Five-Headed Dragon! And prevent the destruction of this realm!" Eria declared with a determined look on her face.

"...But you didn't you say last night that you're ridiculously weak?" Gigo said, ruining Eria's moment of looking cool, causing her to squeeze his cheeks in annoyance.

"Oh? Are you saying I don't have what it takes, eh?" Eria grinned as she pulled on Gigo's cheeks as she did last night.

"Ah! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! You're not weak!" Gigo apologized, as Eria released his cheeks. As he rubbed his cheeks painfully.

"It seems that your cheeks are your weak point..." Eria said, chuckling at Gigo. "Now, back to what matters. You still haven't eaten, and the potatoes are still nice and edible" Eria pointed at the plate of potatoes on the table, gesturing him to go eat.

"Hmph! I told you! I don't eat ground growing edible things! Only meat!" Gigo snapped at Eria, still firmly grasping onto what little pride he has left.

"A'right, more for me to eat~" Eria said, walking over to the plate and grabbing the potato "I'll just...dig in" Eria teased Gigo, openning her mouth and slowly going to bite it.

"Mmm...! Alright! Fine! I'll eat it! Just give it to me!" Gigo gave in to the hunger, as Eria tossed the potato over to him. Gigo caught the potato, and braced himself. He chewed the potato, and swallowed it.

"Well? Not so bad, eh?" Eria teased Gigo, clearly enjoying him giving in.

"Hmm...I guess...it's not all that bad..." It was just adorable seeing this little lizard boy swallow up his pride and give in to the food.

"Now that that's taken care of." Eria pulled out a scroll from under her jacket. The scroll rolled down to the floor, and had many scriptures written on it. Eria held a pen in her hand, and extended it to Gigo.

"...What is that for?" Gigo was dumbfounded by this. What did Eria want him to do? Write something? He didn't learn how to write or read. He never had the time or patience.

"I want you to be my familiar, Gigo" Eria said with a bright smile, holding the scroll and pen in her hands.

Gigo spat out the chewed potato in utter shock and surprise at her request "Why would you want me to do that?! I have no reason to partner up with you!" Frustrated as he was, it was different than his last outburst from last night, and wasn't as impactful either.

"Eh? C'mon! It'll be fun! We can fight monsters together! And become stronger together!" Eria appeared more excited than before, pressing the pen against Gigo's cheeks "C'moooon~ What reason do you have not to partner up with me? I helped you didn't I?".

"Grr...!" Gigo growled, and jumped up on his feet, angrily "Is that the only reason you helped me then?!" The two went silent for a moment, as Gigo threw the potato on the floor and walked to the door "I have no reason to even stay here..." Gigo said, storming out of the house, and leaving Eria behind.

Eria seemed saddened by this, but quickly dropped the scroll and pen, chasing after Gigo. "Gigo, wait!" Openning the door, she saw no trace of Gigo left behind "Damn, he's a quick lil' runt!" Eria quickly grabbed her staff and wore her coat as she began running in search of Gigo.

Gigo's stomach grumbled again. He hadn't really finished that potato "Ugh...Damn you, stomach...You betray me repeatedly!" Gigo was displeased. He searched for something to eat, anything, really. Even ground growing edible things. Or vegetables as they are more commonly, and only, called.

"Hmm?" Suddenly, a strong scent caught Gigo's nose. It was strong and smelled like...meat. His favorite! Gigo quickly rushed to the source of the smell, going deeper and deeper into the forest he had just been in last night. Luckily, it was much clearer compared to last night, due to the simple fact that it was still morning.

Many large plants surrounded the area, as Gigo continued to follow the delicious scent of the meat. Evantually, it lead him to a dead animal. He had no time to recognize what it was, he was just hungry. Even if the meat was raw, he would still eat it. He only ate raw meat after all, and only rarely did he get cooked food. Living alone forced him to get used to eating whatever he could catch.

"Meat! At la-...!" Suddenly, a monstrous, spikey vine latched onto Gigo's leg, tightening around his leg, and lifting him upside down, as the thorns of the vine stabbed into Gigo's leg, causing him to bleed "Urgh..! What is this...?!".

A large, monstrous plant, with a large, gaping maw with thorns that made up its teeth structure threatened to devour Gigo. "A meal has come to me! Splendid!" The carnivorous plant laughed, as it hanged Gigo above its large mouth, about to drop and devour him "The last one wasn't as delicious. Please. Satisfy my unending gluttony!".

"Hey! You big fat green ball of...TEETH!" Eria shouted at the plant, stopping it, as both it and Gigo stared at Eria, standing firmly and gripping her staff.

"...Oh, my, a girly. Even better!" The plant grew more vines from the ground surrounding Eria, in an attempt to capture her "Fall to my possession, child!".

"...Hmph! Behold, the power of the Water Charmer!" Eria declared, raising her staff upwards, and releasing levitating stream of water, that quickly moved in high speed, slicing through the vines surrounding her with ease.

"What?!" The plant was shocked at seeing water, a plant's natural nutritious value, suddenly betray it and cut it up "What did you do, little girl?!".

"I simply moved the water fast enough to cut through your vines. Or is that too much for the big hideous, more teeth than brains plant to comprehend?" Eria grinned smuggly at the plant, angering it.

"I will end you, runt!" The plant roared, unleashing a storm of thorns shooting from its body and extra appendages directly at Eria.

"Eh...?" Eria was overwhelmed by such a massive attacked, beginning to run away in fear from the oncoming thorns "No fair! This is like an entire army of bees fighting a single ant! Stooop~!".

"..." Gigo was speechless at this display "I feel in more danger now...".

"Hiita, help me!"

Suddenly, a large burst of flames burnt out the thorns, as the remainning fire that spread was absorbed into a singular location.

"Oooh...thanks, Hiita...I was certain I'd die..." Eria said, thanking the person named Hiita.

"Get back on your feet!" A girl with short, spikey red hair, and flaming red eyes, shouted at Eria, causing her to stand erected like a soldier would. The girl, Hiita, wore what appeared to be a black sports bra, over her white shirt, which was buttoned until revealing her belly, she also wore a short, black skirt, one even shorter than Eria's, along with a belt, similar to Eria's, and black boots. Hiita also had her own staff, though it resembles a torch more than anything, even had a flame igniting from the tip.

"Now...what'd we got 'ere, eh?" Hiita turned to the vicious plant, as a fiery aura gathered around her being.

"Ugh...!" The plant could feel the intensity from Hiita's flames. How they easily burnt down its vines, turning them into ashes.

"Eh?" Hiita noticed the small lizard hanging above the plant, with its foot being held by a vine "...Hey, Eria, do you know that Reptile?".

"Oh, yes!" Eria cheerfully replied, giving a thumbs up as her eyes sparkled with excitement "He's my familiar, Gigobyte!".

"I am not your familiar! And don't call me Gigobyte! My jaw isn't that small!" Gigo snapped at Eria, almost forgetting how much of a dire situation he's in.

"Aaaah, how nice. You finally found one...Oi, Fox Fire!" Hiita called out, as a searing ball of flames crashed from atop the trees and directly into the plant's body, beginning to burn it alive.

The plant let out a deafening shriek of agony as it began to burn and crumble away.

"HAHAHAHAHA! These are my flames! Fear me, plants! For I am your natural enemy! HAHAHAHA!" Hiita was being a bit too...happy about her partner's power and success.

"Wait, Gigo's still there!" Eria pointed out, cutting off Hiita's maniacal laughter.

"...Oh, damn, he is..." It suddenly dawned on her Gigo mattered.

"Dammit, Hiita!" Eria quickly panicked, as she aimed her staff at Gigo "Gigo! I need you to grab on!" Eria shouted to Gigo, as a burst of water, taking the shape of a hand, shot towards Gigo, grabbing him, as he clung to it himself. Eria pulled her staff, pulling Gigo towards her, as he crashed into her, causing the two to fall on the ground from the impact.

"Ah...see? Not so bad. He's alive" Hiita says, rather...heartlessly. Considering this was her fault to begin with.

"You should be more careful, Hiita" A calm, and much more kind voice said, as a red fox, walking on it's back legs emerged from the flames burning down the plant. It looked like any normal fox, only it walked on two, and it had a small flame flaring from the tip of his tail.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Hiita shrugged off the fox, as he walked next to her.

"I humbly apologize for Hiita's behavior. She is simply too...ahem, overzealous in such situations" Fox Fire said, apologizing to Gigo and Eria.

"Gigo!" Eria quickly stood back up, holding Gigo in her arms "Are you okay?! Don't run away like that! You're gonna give me a heart attack, you bastard!" Eria snapped at Gigo, her eyes become teary as she puffed her cheeks in exasperation.

"...If you really worry about me, then answer me truthfully. Was the only reason you helped because you wanted a familiar?" Gigo asked Eria, as she put him back down, smiling towards him.

"No. I haven't thought about that until this morning. I thought that, since you helped me in such a situation last night, you and I met for a reason, to be partners" Eria replied to Gigo, scratching her cheek "Though, I guess saying that now is sorta pointless, and not as convincing it, eh?".

"...I'll...I'll accept that offer" Gigo said, looking away, a blush appearing across his green skin, making it incredibly obvious on his face "But on one condition!".

"You name it! And I'll do it!" Eria said, sounding enthusiastic.

"I want more of those potato things! They're delicious!" Gigo said, finally swallowing all of his pride and admitting something he never would have to anyone else.

"...Pfft!" Eria couldn't help but chuckle at this request.

"And also!" Gigo cut off Eria's chuckling, catching her attention again "I...I don't want you...to ever turn your back on me...and leave..." Gigo looked away, avoiding eye contact with Eria. Considering this is probably what a normal person would call a "friend", Gigo wouldn't want to lose something he never had before up to this point. Especially when the people of his village weren't so kind.

"...Awww~" Eria couldn't help but hug the small blushing Gigo in her arms "You're so cute when you're not all grumpy and mad~ I can just hug you all day!".

"Can't...bre-...breath...!".

"I think you're choking him, Eria..." Hiita casually said, picking her nose and appearing bored out of her skull "But enough of these mumbo jumbo! We're gonna be late for the meeting! C'mon! Pick up your stuff and let's get a move on!" Hiita quickly began running to the meeting, leaving behind Eria and Gigo as the fire she caused began to grow.

"It probably is best we leave" By this point, Eria's hug was too much for Gigo to bear and he had lost consciousness. As she picked up Gigo in her arms, much like how a mother would do with her own baby, and quickly ran after Hiita "Wait for me! Atleast let's be late together, that way, Aussa won't scold me alone!" Eria called out to Hiita who was already too far away to hear her.

End.


	3. The Destiny of a Charmer

Gigo slowly openned his eyes. His feelings returning to him, and he realized he was floating. "Ugh..." Gigo grunted as he got up, realizing he was in a small river with a harmless waterfall. It was in a peaceful part of the forest too. All he heard was birds chirping, and nothing else. It was...calming.

"Ah, you're awake!" Eria declared, and as Gigo turned to face her, saw she was stark naked. Nothing on, and casually washing on the river.

"Umm..." Gigo has never seen a human naked before. He has seen pictures of humans and other creatures. But this is the first time he saw one naked, and considering his only real clothing were cloth around his arms and legs, he had no real sense of shame. "Where...am I...?" Gigo simply asked, not giving much focus, or minding, the naked Eria.

"Oh, this is-..."

"**My domain**" A deep, and gruff voice interrupted Eria. A large figure emerging from the water, red eyes shinning through the blue waters. As the water cleared, a large individual, wearing a white mask, with two eyeholes, revealing pupiless red eye and also had four teardrop-shaped markings, two yellow ones above the eyes, and two green ones under the eyes. He had spikey blue hair, with strands of his hair reaching to his chest. His attire was quite fitting for his theme, a turquoise robe, covering his entire body, while revealing a blue collar under it, and the inner part of the robes being yellow. The top of the robs were spread like a collar, with teardrop-shaped crystals attached to it. He appeared to wear fingerless gloves, and long red claw-like nails.

"Ah..." Gigo felt an overwhelming presence from this man, almost as if he was facing a large wave of water "H-...Hello...?".

"..." The man glared at Gigo, crossing his arms together, and upon closer inspection, it became clear he was standing on the water, hence his large size, when infact, he was simply on higher ground "He is weak." The man bluntly stated, causing Gigo to flinch at this response.

"Master,I don't care if he's weak and can be defeated by a living plant monster! He's my familiar, and that's that!" Eria puffed her cheeks at the man she called "master".

"M-...Master?! Wait, weak?!" Gigo couldn't tell what was more severe, being called weak, or Eria refering to this man as master.

"Oh, right. I haven't told you yet, right?" Eria placed her hand pressed against her mouth in a shocked manner "Every Charmer has a master to train them in their element. This is my Master, he is-..."

"My name is Madoor" Once again, the man, known as Madoor, interrupted Eria, introducing himself "I have trained this child since she was merely five to make sure she gets the best treatment, and become the strongest. I also made sure she won't have a weak familiar".

"I am not weak!" Gigo shouted at Madoor, angrily pointing at him "I'll show you who's weak!" Suddenly, water wrapped around Gigo's body like tendrills, beginning to tighten around his body.

"Oh? A challenge, is it?" Madoor's hand clenched into a fist. It was clear he was the one controlling the water "I shall see if you are worthy then" From Gigo's point of view, it seemed as though Madoor's eyes were glowing red, and he was grinning under his mask.

Suddenly, a bucket full of clams hit Madoor on the back of the head, causing his control over the water to stop, freeing Gigo as he fell into the water, grabbing the back of his head in pain. Turning around, he saw Hiita, wearing nothing but a towel around her, as she looked angrily at him.

"Don't start choking people up just because you're going all overprotective dad on Eria! She'll be fine! If she chose this reptillian kid, then let 'er keep 'em. Won't hurt anybody!" Hiita scolded Madoor, who simply sat, taking the scolding, and suddenly appearing like a child being scolded by his mother for breaking the dishes.

"Hmph." Madoor crossed his arms, averting his eyes from Hiita.

"Now, now, no need to fight. Hahaha~" A man wearing a towel around him entered the waters. He appeared fairly normal, having brown hair, and a rather muscular build "I know you're trying to do what's best for Eria, but that doesn't mean you should be rough on the little guy. I mean, Foxfire still had to prove himself to me" The man sounded rather energetic for someone his age and stature.

"You are too carefree, Flame" Madoor said to the man named Flame "Your methods are different, and your element is opposing to mine. Hence, our ways of doing things differ".

"And yet, we've been friends for years..." Flame sighed at his friends' series demeanor.

"..." Gigo simply stood quietly as all this happened "Can...Can I leave now...?"

"Nooo~!" Eria yelled, hugging Gigo tightly against her bare form, choking him once again "Don't leave! You just woke up!".

"O-...Ok-...ay...! Just...stop hugging...me...!" Gigo pleaded, tapping Eria's arm, similar to a "tap out" during a fight, or when someone gives in.

Eria released Gigo, allowing him to breathe. "Umm...I have a question..." Gigo said, as everyone looked at him "Why are these people teaching you how to control your elements to one day combat the Five-Headed Dragon...instead of them doing so?".

"Ah, well, y'see..."

"Charmers use it differently" Madoor interrupted Flame, his back turned to Gigo, as he crossed his arms, and literally sat on the water "While we may have mastery over our perspective element, it means nothing before the Five-Headed Dragon. It is a being molded out of five elements. Fire, water, earth, wind and darkness. And these elements cannot harm it. Charmers can utilize the elements...but they can also, in the simplest form, control others who have it, in other words, "charm" them to come to their side" Madoor said, turning to face Gigo "And evantually, both the Charmer and their Familiar gain control of the entity that holds a similar elemental affinity. With all the Charmers, the Five-Headed Dragon can be apprehended, and evantually, sealed once more, but for that, they require strong Familiars to be at their side, through a contract that can only be formed between a human and a monster".

"Oh..." Gigo could only let out a small acknowledgement to what he had just heard. Realizing that the Charmers do indeed have alot to weigh on their shoulders.

"Uhh...yeah, that's basically it" Flame laughed awkwardly, as Foxfire was visibly floating around him "But enough about the end of the world and one of the most powerful being in existence! Let's focus on what matters! We're here with two young girls enjoying our time".

A dead silence surrounded the area, as everyone simply stared at Flame. Suddenly, Hiita began stomping on him with an angered expression, as flames began to emit from her being, almost causing the water around her to boil "Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" She called out as she walked off angrily, as Foxfire followed her holding a towel for her.

"Wait, don't walk around naked!" Foxfire chased after her, leaving behind Flame with bruises from Hiita.

Madoor sighed, as he turned around to Eria "The other masters won't be here today. But the other Charmers will. Go see if the others arrived" Madoor told Eria, who stood up, saluting her master with a serious expression as she walked off while grabbing Gigo and pulling him along.

"Hey, wait! Where are we going?!" Gigo asked Eria, who turned to him, smiling happily.

"To meet the others~" Eria said, grabbing a towel and leaving Madoor and an injured Flame.

"...Now do you see why I tell you to watch what you say infront of her?" Madoor asked his friend in a cynical manner, while Flame was rubbing his wounds, but was smiling regardless.

"Hahaha, this is what I get for being honest, I suppose" Flame stretched his arms and legs, taking a moment to lie in a comfortable position, and relaxing "But, it's good to know these kids grew well. After all the promises we made, we're getting a bit closer to fulfilling them. Especially you, Madoor".

Madoor grunted, beginning to submerge into the waters "Don't call me unless something urgent happens" Madoor said, as he became completely submerged inside the river.

* * *

Eria and Hiita were all dressed up in their clothes once more, complete with each holding her staff, their Familiar by their side, and their brown robes on. They were heading towards what looked like a camp, complete with two cabins, and a main building inbetween them. The center had what looked like a gathering place around a campfire.

"What is this place?" Gigo asked Eria, who stroke her chin in response, smiling confidently.

"This is where we, the Charmers, train! With our Masters, and helping each other!" Eria declared, sounding proud of herself and full of confidence.

"It's really just a camp where we hang out. Nothin' really special" Hiita said, casually picking her nose like the tomboy she is, and flicking it away.

"Please...not in public" Foxfire sighed at his partner's unlady-like behavior.

Looking around, the place did look nice. For once it was in the forest, and seemed to be away from any towns. "Hey, who's that?" Gigo pointed at a girl walking towards them, who appeared rather angry.

Eria squinted her eyes and looked at who was coming towards them, and quickly her expression went from cheerful to fear "Oh no, it's Aussa!" Eria shouted, sounding terrified, as Hiita looked at her with the same look.

"I told you we shouldn't have taken a deep even if it was brief!" Hiita turned and shouted at Eria in reply, and she turned back, a spikey brown haired young girl, around her age, wearing glasses, brown robes, similar to Eria and Hiita's, a green shirt under it, and blue shorts, completed with brown boots and brown, fingerless gloves. She also held a staff with crystal potruting from the top of the staff, and were being wrapped onto it with a green cloth and a blue rope.

The girl didn't look happy at all, causing Hiita to become pale "Ah...H-...Hi, Aussa..." Hiita weakly said, as the girl named Aussa, looked at her with a blank expression, tilting her head sideways.

"You're late" Aussa said in monotone, sounding almost lifeless, as Eria appeared like she was praying.

Gigo was dumbfounded, seeing these two girls being reduced to scaredy cats after seeing this Aussa, even Foxfire hid behind a rock.

"Oi" Gigo called out, catching Aussa's attention "Are you supposed to be the leader, or do you just enjoy using fear?" Everyone's jaws dropped at Gigo's response to Aussa.

"Are you calling me...a bully?" Aussa asked Gigo, glaring at him.

"Y-..." Gigo was quickly cut off when Eria closed his mouth with water she gathered from the moisture in the air, forming it into a tendril and wrapping it around his mouth to keep him quiet.

"He said nothing, Aussa! Nothing at all!" Eria said, putting a forced smile.

"Who is he, Eria?"

"His name is Gigo! He's my Familiar, ma'am!" Eria replied quickly, almost instantly.

"Oh!" Suddenly, Aussa's expression shifted into a smile, quickly embracing Eria, hugging her tightly in joy, and lifting her up her feet in the process "You finally found one! Good for you!" This change was too sudden to fathom...for those who actually know Aussa.

"C-...Can't...bre-...brea-...!"

"Now you know how it feels..." Gigo said, surprised by the sudden change in mood, and more so with this girl's strength.

Aussa put down Eria, adjusting her glasses and turning to Gigo "So, you're her Familiar?".

"...Uh...Yes" Gigo answered, not really knowing what to make of this girl.

"I guess we started off on the wrong foot. My name is Aussa, the Earth Charmer. It's nice to meet you, Gigo" Aussa crouched to Gigo's level, extending her hand to him, to which he held and shook.

"_Humans are weird..._" Gigo thought to himself, as Aussa let go of his hand and stood up, turning to face Eria.

"I'm going to guess this is why you were late?" Aussa asked Eria, who nodded in reply.

"And we were attacked by a giant evil plant thing! And it tried to eat Gigo! But then Hiita came and saved me! But Gigo's leg got hurt, but then we managed to heal it with Lyna!" Eria explained to Aussa, mentioning a person named Lyna along the way.

"Wait, you saw Lyna?"

"Oh, yes, yes! She said she and Happy Lover were going for a stroll" Eria explained, sounding almost hectic while talking to Aussa.

"She was gone for about five hours! That wasn't a stroll, she's just doing whatever she wants again!" Aussa suddenly snapped, causing Eria to quickly hide behind Gigo in fear, and Hiita to join her Familiar behind a rock.

"Calm down, Aussa" A masculine voice called out, it was a boy, around the same age as Aussa, with short, messy black hair, and pupiless black eyes, with bags under his eye sockets. He wore an all black attire, consisting of a black shirt, and shorts, and appeared to have a metal collar around his neck, while his left wrist had a cuff with a broken chain on it, with bandages visible on his left arm, while his right arm wasn't visible, and only an empty sleeve was shown, as well as bandages on his legs, completed with black boots. His staff had a menacing skull resembling a crow's head and beak, with elongated horns. Next to him flew a creature whose entire main body was a single eye, with bat wings, tiny legs and a tail.

"Dharc...defending her as usual" Aussa casually shrugged off Dharc, as what looked like a demonic marmot with a single horn on its head, small bat wings and a long tail with a pointy edge, popped out of her sleeves, chewing onto an acorn.

"She needs her strolls. It helps her relax" Dharc said, sounding rather annoyed at Aussa "I know you're obsessed with keeping everything in schedule, but there really is no need to pressure the others over it. After all, it's not like they are the ones who teach you".

"Hmph! I'll go train alone then" Aussa crossed her arms and walked away, leaving them behind.

Dharc sighed, truly, she is going to drive him crazy sooner or later "Why are you so scared of her? It's not like she's gong to tie you up and lock you somewhere" Dharc said to Eria and Hiita as they came out of their hiding spots.

"B-...But Aussa is so scary! Plus, she's stronger than me and Hiita! She could crush us easily! Also, she's a major bi-..." Eria said, sounding nervous and displeased with Dharc, before being cut off by Hiita.

"That and her angry face is comparable only to the Dark Ruler Ha Des in terms of how nerve wreckingly scary it is" Hiita said, shivering at the mention of Ha Des "But weren't you training with your Master?" Hiita asked Dharc.

"Caius told me to come back and spend some time with all of you. Says I don't talk to people too much. Even though I talk to him everyday, and to Meda. Right, Meda?" Dharc said, smiling to his Familiar, Meda Bat, who while he didn't speak, was obviously nodding in reply "See?"

"Yer just sad ya didn't get to see Lyna, ain'tcha?" Hiita said with a smirk, attempting to tease Dharc.

"That's...not it at all!" Dharc was obviously in denial, blushing as Hiita simply put her hand against her mouth as if saying "oh my", enjoying herself.

Gigo simply stood as all of this unfolded "_I have no idea what's happening..._" Gigo thought to himself, turning to Eria who stood next to him "Eria..." Eria looked at Gigo with a curious face "What's happening?" He really didn't know.

"Oh, uh...I think this is what'd you call a chat between friends?" Eria said, shrugging and smiling awkwardly, even she had no idea what was happening.

"Who is this Lyna anyway?" Gigo asked Eria, curious about the person they mentioned.

"Oh, right, you were unconscious." Eria said to herself, as she looked back at Gigo "She's the Light Charmer, and our strongest one, and healer as well!".

"Light Charmer? But isn't the Five-Headed Dragon composed of only five elements? Is having her neccesary?"

"Yes. Because the Five-Headed Dragon is immune to the element that it has and dominates, but Light is the only Element that is out of its reach, and can cause harm to the Five-Headed Dragon." Eria began to explain, as Dharc and Hiita began to arm wrestle in the background on a stool composed of darkness while they're Familiar's cheered on, with Dharc using his left arm "She is the first Light Charmer in existence, which is why, this is the first time we will have a chance to kill the Five-Headed Dragon, and send it to the Graveyard, and keep it there".

"The first?" Gigo caught onto that fact.

"Yes. You see, Charmers can't be anyone. They're chosen from birth. A Charmer can only be one through blood, and a new generation of Charmers are trained everytime. The bloodline managed to stay alive all these centuries." While Eria was explaining this, Hiita and Dharc began to wrestle, with Hiita performing a full supplex bridge on Dharc, knocking his head into the earth, cracking it.

"How do you know if someone is a descendent though?" Gigo asked, as both Dharc and Hiita unleashed a flaring aura of their element. Dharc surrounded by a shadowy aura, whilst Hiita was surrounded by an intense flame.

"The staffs" Eria said "They are the source of power for the Charmer. They lead and identify the descendent, and only the Charmers can unlock the power of these staffs, which is why, these things are as important to the safety of the world as the Spellbooks are to the Spellcasters" A sudden explosion erupted, catching Eria and Gigo's attention, as Dharc and Hiita were lying in a crater they created, unconscious as their Familiars tried to wake them up.

"...So, the fate of the world is in your hands...?" Gigo said, raising a brow, though, he had no brows to begin with.

"Hahaha~" Eria laughed awkwardly "Atleast...we're not Frogs?" One couldn't help but feel as if the world was doomed if this is the hope of the world.

* * *

**A/N**: So, this is my first time putting an Author's Note. Two chapters, and the third is the one I do it at. Probably should've done it earlier. But just thought I'd start doing it now.

I apologize for the long hiatus, first, for...whoever read this story. I was rather busy and didn't find time, but since it was the end of summer, I thought

"Hey! Gigo hasn't been updated in a gajillion something years! Let's end summer with that!"

And I did. Probably should put more effort into it but...yeah.

Thought I'd introduce a bit more about the Charmers, as well as the Charmers themselves. We're only missing two, Wynn and Lyna, though one was mentioned. Not really a spoiler if you play the game or just know it. I also thought about giving each Charmer a Master who trained them in mastering their element, I would've went with Monarchs, but that feels cheap (Since they technically are embodiments of the elements), so I decided to go with different monsters, either a Normal Monster (Like Madoor) or a Monster whose lore is open for such things (Such as Caius, though I may be wrong).

Oh, and Flame Swordsman is going by the Anime-only logic that he is a Normal Monster and not a Fusion, since I couldn't think of anyone more fitting to be Hiita's Master, unless there was someone, and I just didn't know.

Anywho, that's enough about me, and the chapter. So, thank you for reading, and hopefully I won't take too long to do the next one.

Oh, and "Frogs" had a capital F because it referred to the archetype.


End file.
